1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fuel heater and fuel contamination detecting apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus of this type for automotive vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fuel heater for automotive vehicles has previously been disclosed in Japanese utility model laid-open application No. 59 (1984)-13665 issued Jan. 27, 1984. As explained in the above laid-open application, a heater is embedded in the device, with the result being that the device is partially heated and that a mounting portion of the heater needs to use materials adapted to have an insulating property and a heat-resisting property. Furthermore, it is necessary to utilize a heater for heating fuel within a filter.